


Butler and Master

by SeasonalTea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Glove Kink, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalTea/pseuds/SeasonalTea
Summary: He would take care of you as only a servant could.





	Butler and Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’m back and writing more Persona3/Minato stuff laughs into the void. This was done as a bribe/reward for a friend and I just kind of forgot to post it anywhere until now.

"Just how many of these outfits do you have...?" Minato mumbled more to himself as he inspected his new clothing.

A basic, dark grey tailcoat hugged the male's figure as it trailed just short of the floor.  A pristine white, collared-shirt and black suit vest took up the inner layers of Minato's clothes and a dark blue necktie finished off his clean image.  The dark grey pants were tailored to a perfect fit and his black dress shoes looked freshly polished.  The male adjusted the white gloves that adorned his hands and turned to look at you when you answered.

"C'mon, it's useful since our class will be doing a maid and butler cafe after all," you dodged your crush's question.

"Let me rephrase that: why does this fit me so perfectly?" Minato asked directly.

"Uh, well," you stammered as you looked away from the SEES leader.

You could not very well admit it was a fantasy of yours to see him like this much less serve and pamper you.  Minato simply wasn't the type for that sort of thing, you gathered.

"Luck?" you offered.

"Hmm, not buying it," he decided before he took a few broad steps your way.

Nervousness rising, you backed away in time with him only for Minato to corner you as your legs hit the edge of your bed and you were forced to sit.  Taking advantage of the new height difference, the midnight-haired teen leant over you and softly grasped your chin.

"So, how exactly do you know my measurements?" he asked again.

"I-I fix up the school uniforms after Tartarus runs, y'know!  Of course I would know at this point!" you fibbed slightly.

It was true that you were the resident fixer-upper, but there was no way you could learn Minato's fit without trying to.  Not that you would admit it to him.  The slate-eyed student hummed at your answer and trailed his gaze down your figure.  His hand on your chin followed soon after and you could not repress the shiver as his silk gloves brushed over the sensitive skin of your neck.

“I think,” he murmured before leaning forward and purring in your ear, “someone is very bad liar.  Now, as team leader, how should I discipline them for trying to deceive me?”

Heat blossomed in your face and ears, but heat blazed in your abdomen at the implications of his words.  You swore you were dreaming.  Minato always spent so much time with so many other people and quite a few girls, you never once spared the thought that he would be interested in you.

“D-Does a butler really have the right to stand against their master?” you tried to quip back with a shaky smirk.

“Then what, dear master, should this humble butler do?” Minato asked breathlessly, one of his knees coming to rest next to you on the bed.

“Punish me,” you replied as you grabbed at his necktie and pulled him down till your noses brushed.

Without responding, Minato dipped in for the kiss.  He moved his lips against your slowly, letting you get comfortable before he pulled away and tipped you onto your back.  You gasped at the sudden fall, but only made it halfway through your breath before the midnight-haired male captured your mouth in a searing kiss and slipped his tongue in.  His wet muscle immediately seeked out your own and you groaned as he twined them together.  The delicious friction of moving tongues sent shivers through your body and straight to your abdomen.  You tried to pull away for a moment of air, but Minato followed you closely, unwilling to give you reprieve.  Lightheadedness started to set in before the SEES leader pulled back and you were painting desperately for breath.

“Do remember that this is “punishment”.  You won’t be getting off easy,” he mused with a slight smirk as you could only glare half-heartedly in return.

Smoothly, Minato stripped himself of his overcoat and loosened his tie.  You could almost drool at the sight of your boyfriend removing his clothes, but were confused to find him only undoing his tie.  Stuck in your stupor, you were too late to fight back as the silver-eyed youth wrestled both of your wrists into a bound knot with his silk tie serving as the rope.  A squeak left you and Minato only smiled down at you serenely as you glared up at him.

“You don’t get to touch unless I say so.  No struggling.  And most of all, no demands.  All I should be hearing out of your mouth is my name,” he ordered and trailed a satin fingertip over your lips.

An objection rested at the tip of your tongue, but before you could voice it, Minato had a gloved-thumb in your maw and your words turned to saliva.  He pressed sensually against your tongue.  With a whimper, you could only nod in response to his conditions and chewed your lip after he removed his offending digit.

“That’s a good master,” he purred.

With you bound and prone, your legs from the knees down hanging off the edge of the bed, Minato set to work.  He dipped back down for another heated kiss and demanded entrance immediately.  Feeling cattish, you tried denying the male only for him to bite into your lower lip.  You gasped at the sharp pain and the male took his prize.  Your sensitive flesh hurt, but it quickly dulled into a pleasant thrum and you moaned into the kiss.  The midnight-haired student set his hands to work, massaging their way down your sides before he slipped them under your school shirt and grazed over your stomach.  You shivered at the cold material but did not particularly dislike it.  Enjoying your reactions, Minato pushed up your clothing until the material bunched up at your clavicles.  The male pulled back from the long kiss and took in your state of undress.  A chuckle left him at your hazy gaze and swollen lips.

“You’re doing so well.  I know discipline is hard, but you’re a wonderful master,” he praised you as a gloved finger circled over the space between your false ribs.

Soon, that hand trailed upwards and began to play with one of your nipples.  You whimpered and chewed your lip as the sensations went straight to your groin.  You wanted to plead and beg Minato to stop teasing you, but you had agreed to his terms and god forbid he abandon you in the middle if you failed to uphold your end of the bargain.  Thankfully, the teen seemed conscious of your struggle and decided to take pity on you.  He lowered his mouth to take your other bud into his mouth while his free hand went even lower to palm you through your garments.  A moan left you at the stimulation and you could not hold back from bucking your hips into the male’s touch.  Immediately, the SEES leader pulled his hand away from you and you stifled the resulting whine in your throat.

“Such a needy master you are,” Minato chuckled, his breath razing your pert nipple. “Not that I dislike that.”

You bit back another whimper and only watched as the midnight-haired student continued his decadent ministrations.  Be it his fingers or his mouth, he continued to play with your sensitive buds until they were pebbles in his grasp.  Meanwhile, the male tugged at your lower clothing and soon removed your bottoms and left them to bunch around your ankles.  You struggled for a moment, only able to remove one leg from the fabric before Minato used his hips to lock your own down.  Soon, the teen removed his attention from your nipples and focused his silver eyes on the new prize that awaited him.

“Already this excited for me?” he teased and you huffed in reply, keeping your silence.

Without waiting, Minato indulged himself.  He trailed his tongue up your leaking sex and you followed with a long moan at the first of many desperately needed touches.  His tongue circled what he knew was the most sensitive area and collected your fluids with a satisfied smirk.  Your own leakage glistened over his lips and you swore you could have climaxed from that sight alone.  Not one to be half-hearted, however, Minato collected the remaining liquid off his lips and your self, using it to help lubricate your entrance before inserting a finger.

“G-Gloves?!” you squeaked, unable to form a coherent sentence as his digit pressed into your flesh.

“Sshhh,” he soothed, “you’re doing great.”

His words sent heat through your blood and you did your best not to reject Minato’s ministrations.  Soon, a second finger came to join the first and the youth was thorough in his preparation.  The scissoring motions stretched you with delicious friction and you could only moan and pant the midnight-haired male’s name as he added a third finger.  Above you, even Minato’s breathing was becoming laboured and his motions held a frantic edge to them.  You could see the straining tent in his dress pants and you whimpered at the idea of what more awaited you.

“Minato…!” you moaned, loud and clear.

Just as you hoped, your call caught the youth’s attention.  His silver irises were glazed with need and you groaned his name once more.  Twice seemed to be enough to snap his restraint the male pulled his hand away to grind his hips into yours.  A stuttered moan left you, but you smirked at your successful play.  Too caught up in removing his pants, Minato failed to notice your triumph, not that it mattered as soons as he freed his cock.  You felt a little bad at how hard he clearly was and must have been restraining himself the entire time to pay attention to you.  The male pulled you by the thighs until your lower half was hanging off the bed and you squirmed in your bonds.

“Ready?” he asked, his octave dropping significantly in his arousal.

You nodded in reply and panted as you watched the slate-eyed student line himself up.  Just as his head poked at your entrance, Minato dipped down to kiss you once more before he pushed himself in.  A moan left you and the SEES leader happily swallowed the sound with his own groan.  Starting a slow cant, the male ground his hips into yours and filled you before pulling nearly all the way out and re-entering with a sharp thrust.  Minato released you from the kiss and you gasped as he sped up his pace.  The midnight-haired youth peppered kisses down your neck before sinking his teeth into your skin.  A whine left you as the dull pain melded with sharp pleasure.  Between the rapid pistoning of the male’s hips and the attention he lathered across your exposed neck, you could feel yourself climbing steadily.  Minato seemed to be in a similar state as his thrusts became more erratic and his groans more audible.  You whimpered and tried to break free of the necktie tied around your wrists to no avail, yet the frustration only seemed to help you soar higher.

“You’re doing so well.  That’s it, just keep it up like that, you’re such a good master.”

“Cl-Close…” you panted, not even sure if Minato could hear you through the haze of pleasure.

Either way, the male responded by capturing your lips in another bruising kiss, tongue and all.  One of his hands slipped down to rub at you between your moving bodies.  The slick feeling of the midnight-haired teen’s gloved hand against your sensitive flesh was too much and you soon found yourself tipping over the edge.  Your walls tightened around Minato’s cock and the male was soon releasing himself inside of you after a few more thrusts.  The two of you rode out your highs alongside one another before you found yourselves a panting mess together, the SEES leader barely holding himself up from collapsing on top of you.

“M-Minato… tie…” you whined and your lover nodded.

After removing himself from your body, he fumbled with your bonds for a moment before finally releasing you and you sat up and soothed your sore wrists.  Rather than return to you, the persona-user fixed his pants before he went to your desk and grabbed the box of tissues there.  When he came back, he immediately set to helping you clean up.  A part of you was a bit embarrassed at the sudden care, but you took it in stride.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked softly.

You blinked at him and processed the question before shaking your head, wondering why he even thought that.

“Sorry I was so rough,” he apologised, a faint blush on his cheeks.

A small laugh left you at the cute sight and you pecked him on the crown before replying, “It’s okay.  It was fun.”

Thankful, Minato smiled up at you before kissing you once more on the lips with a smile.


End file.
